


A Sandwich for Three

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flurentia Sandwich, Gift Fic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: You stumble across a certain Niflheim Commander and a certain Royal Adviser making out in broad daylight in the centre of Altissia. What are you to do but join in?200 Followers on Tumblr Giveaway FicRavus x Ignis x Female Reader. Second Person. M/F M/M M/M/F





	A Sandwich for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/gifts).



> For SingerGurl91 who requested a Fleurentia Sandwich, hope you enjoy :D

“You can’t be fucking serious,” those were the first words your brain managed to come up with when you turned the corner and were presented with the sight before you. The next words your brain managed to come up with, thankfully weren’t spoken aloud, “Six this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

It was absolutely the hottest thing you thought you would ever see; The High Commander of the Niflheim army, Ravus Nox Fleuret and the advisor to the King of Lucis, Ignis Stupeo Scientia; with lips locked together; making out in broad daylight in the centre of Altissia. 

You were utterly unable to tear your eyes away from them. Ignis, with his shirt unbuttoned, hanging off his lean frame with one of his long legs up around Ravus’ hip. Ravus, with his coat half hanging off him and his magitek arm wrapped tight around the waist of his paramour; holding Ignis close to his body. Kissing each other like their lives depended on it, you could see how far Ravus’ tongue was inside of Ignis’ mouth, devouring him like he was oxygen. 

You would have been happy to watch forever, had you not given yourself away with your previous words. It was almost humorous the way that they stopped once they realised they had been discovered; the way that Ignis slowly and shakily lowered his leg down to the ground and Ravus’ large hand drew back to push Ignis way from his chest. 

Ignis was absolutely wrecked and your eyes were drawn to him first, he seemed unable to regain even a semblance of composure. His hair was mused, falling in his face while sticking up in a myriad of directions. He was breathing heavily, his heaving chest visible as his unbuttoned shirt hung off his shoulders. 

You watched him muster up the breath to speak to you, “Rachel. What a – surprise to see you.”

You were dumbstruck and not quite sure how to respond.

It was Ravus that broke the silence, his voice was cool and calculated; like he hadn’t just had his tongue down another man’s throat. “Are you going to leave or are you going to stay and join us? You are wasting our time.”

“Join you?” you spluttered out almost incoherently while Ravus just looked at you with a tired expression. You turned towards Ignis who looked equally as shell shocked but then again, that could have just been the arousal plain as day on his face. 

“Yes you heard me correctly,” Ravus tutted clearly out of patience for you having interrupted his tryst. 

Well, there were two things you could do here, say no and walk away, pretend all of his never happened or, say yes, and get railed by two of the hottest guys you knew, who also happened to be into each other. Yeah, you were gonna try the latter option. 

You nodded slowly, still not sure of your confidence in your own decision but you weren’t going to back down.

There was almost instantly a very large hand on your waist pulling you against a strong chest. Ravus was quite a bit taller up close than you had expected and definitely far more imposing once you were surrounded by the sheer power of him. He looked down at you like you were a piece of meat, his sharp different coloured eyes blazing as he took you in. 

You were pulled into a kiss that was rough and all encompassing, it was impossible to think of anything else as every part of him assaulted your senses. He was warm, almost boiling hot against you, the warmth of him seeping into your core through your clothes. He was strong, holding you to him so you were unable to pull away, his magitek arm running in a gentle touch across the back of your neck, pulling you up to his lips. 

You were startled from the rhythm of your kisses and the taste of his tongue by a sharp whine from behind you, Ignis of course was unimpressed that he was missing out.

Ravus pulled back from you and beckoned Ignis closer, “Come here Scientia.”

You were floored by the way that Ignis followed his instructions, walking towards Ravus until he was pulled against your body. Ravus leant over your head to press his lips to Ignis’, it was strange, awkward even listening to the two tall men make out above your head. You could feel Ignis rubbing up against you, the hard length of his cock pressing into your lower back.

You weren’t sure what to do other than listen to the wet noises of the men making out above you, so you started undoing Ravus’ uniform. He let you, not pulling away from Ignis as you started undoing the clasps with a sharp snap; the whole thing fell apart once you undid the last one. Ravus was simply wearing a black singlet underneath and you can see the muscles of his heaving chest straining against the fabric. You hesitantly reach up to touch, he gives a sharp inhale but otherwise lets you touch and grope at his chest. 

Eventually, Six it feels like forever the men above you stop making out, they pull away from each other panting. Ravus tells you to strip in a voice that is authoritative and absolutely dripping with lust. He moves to speak to Ignis, leaning down to whisper lowly in his ear while you remove your clothing as quickly as you can. 

Ravus turns back to you and pulls you into a kiss, he leaves you hanging and chasing after him as he picks you up and puts you down in front of Ignis. The slender man grabs you, an arm across your torso, holding you against his chest with his lithe arm muscles straining against you. You can feel how hard he is against your ass, feel the twitch of his dick in time with the beating of his heart against your back. 

Ravus steps towards the both of you, it’s very intimidating and you suddenly feel vulnerable, like you are prey and absolutely outmatched by the power of the predator in front of you. Ravus stares you straight in the eye as he reaches down to slice through your panties with his metal arm, it’s terrifying and you can’t stop the whimper that escapes your lips, or the flash of arousal that courses through you at the action. 

Ravus then reaches over and starts fiddling with something at the base of his fake arm. He lets loose a smirk at you as he pushes a button and fuck, the damn thing starts vibrating. He looks like sex incarnate as he looks down at you, “are you ready?” he pauses and flicks his eyes to Ignis behind you, “Kitten.”

It is impossible for you to not convulse in Ignis’ arms are dexterous fingers and powerful vibrations assault you. You don’t get much time to adjust before there is a thick metal digit pressed inside of you, the tip vibrating right against your g-spot while the rest of his fingers sit splayed out around your clit.

Ravus makes you come, effortlessly so and you throw your head back against Ignis’ solid chest as Ravus’ other arm comes up around your mouth to muffle your screams. You can hear Ignis moaning behind you as he feels your release moving through you, the twitch of your hips against his own. 

Ravus steps back from you, turning off the vibrations on his arm and then inspecting your essence on his mechanical fingers, “Fuck her Scientia,” he says as he raises his fingers to his lips and begins to lap up your release. The sight is so intoxicating that you almost forget about Ignis and the command that was given to him, until you feel the arm holding you adjusting your position until there’s a throbbing cock pressing against your entrance. 

Ignis stays like that, holding you above his cock for what seems like forever until you realise he’s asking permission. You nod at him, and he enters you with a swift thrust almost immediately to the hilt. You can’t help but cry out as the tip of his cock brushed against your g-spot almost immediately. 

You finally manage to open your eyes and are greeted with the incredible sight of Ravus running his human hand slowly up and down the length of his cock, smearing the pre-come leaking from the tip. He twists his fist around the head of it and you struggle to pay attention. Your body overstimulated and far too interested in the way that Ignis’ cock is hitting your g-spot over and over again. 

“Make her come but contain yourself Scientia.” So Ignis does, fucking up into you and hammering the tip of his cock into the rough patch inside you until you’re spasming around his cock and he’s pulling out gasping and wrapping a hand around the base of his dick to contain himself. 

Ravus stalks up to you and you start to tremble, unsure if you can handle any more but he just puts his arms around with a gentle touch. He takes you from Ignis and places you gently down on the floor, “watch” he says before surging forward and pinning Ignis against the wall next to you.

Ravus pushes Ignis face first against the wall, making him brace arms against it for support as Ravus’ magitek arm runs down Ignis’ back. Your view is obstructed but from the way Ignis is moaning out to the heavens you can guess what’s happening. Ravus pulls his arm away as he lines himself up with Ignis’ body. You watch transfixed as Ravus presses his cock into Ignis, you’re pretty sure your brain is short circuiting as you watch Ravus rail into Ignis, setting a brutal pace.

It’s mere moments before Ignis starts to come, gasping as his cock spurts untouched against the bricks. You watch Ravus’ hips stutter as Ignis tightens around him and then hear him groan out as he spills himself inside of Ignis. 

Ravus almost immediately pulls out and starts putting himself back together while you and Ignis stare at him, absolutely destroyed. 

Ravus turns to you once he’s put his clothing back on, “I trust we can all keep this tryst a secret.”

You turn to look at Ignis, panting and debauched, slumped against the wall. You turn back to Ravus and nod, he smirks at you and then turns to walk away. Six, you have no idea what just happened but you were more than happy to take this to your grave.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos loved.  
> Come scream with me about fictional boys on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
